


Payback

by LaughableLament



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12 Days of Wincestmas, Brother Feels, Caring Sam Winchester, Deleted Scene, Episode Related, Episode: s04e06 Yellow Fever, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deleted scene from S4e06, “Yellow Fever.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kissmebloody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmebloody/gifts).



Under any other circumstances, watching Dean freak out like this would be some of the funniest shit Sam’s ever seen. And once they cure the ghost sickness – which, make no mistake, he _will_ find a way – he’s gonna give his brother a mountain of shit over it.

For the moment though, now that he’s talked Dean down from the ledge about unsanitary motel sheets, he’s just gonna hang on. Wrap Dean in his arms and breathe comfort. Pay back some of the debt he racked up as a kid, terrified of the dark and its horrors.

“Sam?” Dean asks, small. “If I don’t make it, if… If this thing gets me, I want – ”

“Shut up.” Sam squeezes hard. “That’s not gonna happen, you hear me? I’ve got you, Dean. I’ve got you, big brother.” Over and over, until they sleep.


End file.
